This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To explore if oral administration of pioglitazone can be used as neuroprotective therapy in Parkinson's disease. The identification of therapies aimed to slow or stop the progressive dopaminergic neuronal loss has become a priority for Parkinson's disease. Pioglitazone is an FDA approved, antidiabetic therapy found to have anti-inflammatory and anti-oxidant properties. Our results suggest that pioglitazone have neuroprotective effects against MPTP-induced behavioral and anatomical damage. We are currently working with the M. J. Fox Foundation towards its clinical translation and follow up studies including comparisons with selctive PPARgamma inhibitors. This research used Animal Services, CPI, Assay Services, and Pathology Services. Funding has ended;a publication has been submitted.